1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to computer-aided design (CAD) and, in particular, to a system and method for simultaneously constructing a CAD model and a corresponding physical model, wherein the CAD model comprises a plurality of CAD representations each corresponding to one of the component parts that are used to construct the physical model.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, architects and other mechanical designers are accustomed to building a physical scale model of their intended design before generating a CAD model corresponding to the physical model. For instance, when designing a commercial or public project, an architect will typically construct a physical scale model before creating a CAD model for developing construction plans and for laying out the floor plans of offices and other rooms. The physical model is typically constructed using a combination of standard parts such as standard size wall panels, as well as custom parts that are specifically created by the architect to represent unique structures in the physical model. After the physical model has been constructed using the physical component parts, the architect will generate a CAD model corresponding to the physical model.
With currently available CAD systems, architects must rely on the use of a 2-D display, a mouse-driven cursor, and keyboard entry to create 3D (three-dimensional) CAD models, which is a very tedious process. More particularly, the process of CAD modeling involves the creation and manipulation of graphic objects whose geometry data are stored in a computer memory (CAD database) or other storage devices. Typically, these graphic objects are manipulated in the model space by use of keyboard entry or by moving a cursor displayed on a computer screen (via a mouse, joystick, trackball, or other similar device) whereon a computer-generated image of a particular graphic object is also displayed.
In order to construct the CAD model using the graphic objects, however, the data for generating the graphic objects must first be collected by manually measuring all the corners and curves of the physical model and then manually inputting such data to the computer for processing by a CAD application. In addition, various methods known by those skilled in the art have been used for measuring the exterior of a completed physical model including a system for marking the corners of the physical model with a tracking sensor for automatic insertion in the CAD application. It is sometimes not possible, however, to track or measure certain corners of the physical model because they may be inside the physical model and, thus, inaccessible after the model has been built. For example, an atrium entrance lobby might be included in the scale model of a building, but the interior, load-bearing walls of the atrium may not be physically accessible for measurement because an entry facade may be in the way. Therefore, in such situations, the architect may not be able to generate a CAD model that accurately corresponds to the physical model without having to disassemble the physical model to measure the inaccessible corners, and then assemble the parts and repeat the process.
Accordingly, a CAD system and method that overcomes the above-mentioned shortcomings by providing an efficient tool for generating CAD models of corresponding physical models is highly desirable.